


Weren't Meant To Be

by AnjuSchiffer



Series: Marcel Dupain-Cheng [Maribat] [3]
Category: Maribat - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Good!Lila, Male!Marinette - Freeform, MariBat, alya still wants to get her way, daminette mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25593694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnjuSchiffer/pseuds/AnjuSchiffer
Summary: It was their last year at DuPont, the senior class settling on touring the US as their senior trip. Their last stop: Hall of Justice situated in Washington DC.Alya had planned on getting her two friends (Lila and Marcel) to become more than friends through Lila modeling for Marcel, but it never got farther than that.Marcel never picked up on Lila’s advances, her feelings, always remaining professional with the girl, much to Lila and Alya’s dismay.It’s been two years since the two have met and Alya wasn’t going to let her efforts go in vain. This trip was Alya’s chance (out of many) to try and get the two together...hopefully.
Series: Marcel Dupain-Cheng [Maribat] [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130375
Comments: 9
Kudos: 276





	Weren't Meant To Be

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write more Male!MarinttexDamian, but ended up world building...
> 
> Context: This is in the same timeline as my other work, 'Beloved'. Lila is a good child here and kinda replaces Mar in canon (she’s Alya’s Bestie despite having transferred on their second to last year of lycee). Marcel and Alya are close friends, but aren’t best friends, so I’d like to think that since they aren’t that close, it’s easier for Alya to be more persistent with her ideas and plans. 
> 
> Wait...Lila replacing Mar in canon, so who is Mar in this timeline? Marcel is still similar to canon, beloved by all but replaces Adrien in the sense that the entire school and community knows him because of his tallness (and handsome features even though he’s oblivious to it).

“Just give her a chance, Marcel.” Alya pleaded, looking back at their classmate, her bestie. Thinking that Alya had caught her staring at Marcel, Lila looked away, a prominent blush on her face. Alya grinned. “She’s head-over-heels for-”

“I already told you.” Marcel huffed, looking at the weapon in front of her- the ray Joker had used in his latest attack on Gotham. “There’s already someone I like.” 

It was their last year at DuPont, the senior class settling on touring the US as their senior trip. Their last stop: Hall of Justice situated in Washington DC. 

Alya remembered when she had introduced Lila to Marcel. They had hit off pretty well, Marcel taking an interest in Lila when Alya had proposed the idea of Lila helping Marcel model for his brand. 

He was short a model and needed one asap. Who better than Lila? 

While Lila had no trouble having to wear makeup for the photo shoots, her two strands of hair and straight bangs already framed her face beautifully. Her olive complexion and green eyes made her stand out more than Marcel’s other models. (No offense Juleka.) And the bun? Made her even cuter!

Alya had planned on getting her two friends to become more than friends through Lila modeling for Marcel, but it never got farther than that. 

Marcel never picked up on Lila’s advances, her feelings, always remaining professional with the girl, much to Lila and Alya’s dismay. 

It’s been two years since the two have met and Alya wasn’t going to let her efforts go in vain. This trip was Alya’s chance (out of many) to try and get the two together...hopefully.

“Yeah, yeah. Imaginary boyfriend - Damian.” Alya sighed, noting that this was the umpteenth time Marcel had used that excuse. He’s been using it since a year ago. “Why are you so insistent that you’re seeing someone? Is it some kind of tactic? Do you really hate Lila that much?”

“He’s not imaginary.” Marcel sighed, now going to see the next weapon. “He’s an actual person, whether you want to believe it or not. And no, I would never stoop that low just to make someone leave me alone. Besides, it’s my love life. I should be able to decide on who to like, not someone who doesn’t know my heart.” 

At hearing her friend’s words, Alya frowned before storming off to join Lila and Nino. 

“Seriously. I can’t believe him sometimes.” Alya muttered, crossing her arms as she stood next to Nino. 

“Believe what?” Nino asked, wondering what was going on between his two friends. Despite the fact that the two were good friends, Nino sometimes couldn’t help but notice their differences. “Why’s Mar-“

“Because I asked him about his boyfriend.”

“He has someone?” Lila asks, Nino and Alga seeing her face drop from her earlier mood. “Marcel has someone…he likes?”

“What? No! Of course not!” Alya attempted to cheer up. “Marcel keeps saying that he’s seeing someone, but I’m pretty sure he’s just saying that because he’s too shy to admit his true feelings.” 

“Do you really think Marcel would do something like that?” Nino defended his childhood friend, completely knowing who Alya was talking about. “We both know he would never do-”

“He wouldn’t, but he’s so infuriating!” Alya wanted to scream, instead settling for pulling at her hair. “Like seriously! Would it hurt him to give Lila one glance? Because from the looks of it, it would!”

“What if he’s telling the truth? What if he is dating someone?” Nino asked, watching Alya’s face harden. “How do you think his boyfriend will feel when he finds out or sees his partner on a date with someone else? I know how I’d feel if I found out you went on a date with someone else: pissed.” 

Alya took a deep breath from her boyfriend’s words, looking over at Lila. 

Her bestie was on the verge of crying, her lips trembling.

“Okay, fine. Let’s say he really does have someone.” Alya continued the instigation. “Then why haven’t we met him? Why haven’t we gotten a single piece of evidence that this guy does indeed exist?”

“Maybe Marcel is doing it because of the person Damian might be.” Nino defended. “Maybe Damian doesn’t want their relationship to be-”

“What kind of person wouldn’t want-” Alya cut off, only to be cut off herself when she heard Marcel’s squeal echo throughout the building. 

The trio quickly went over to where Marcel’s squeal originated from, quickly hiding behind a statue when Alya saw the scene in front of them. 

There’s no way...

“I-Is that who I think it is?” Nino asked, hoping he wasn’t dreaming.

“That’s Clark Kent from the Daily Planet.” Alya whispered, wondering how Marcel found them. Although the bigger question was, how was Marcel conversing with them as if they’d known each other for a very long time?

And if they knew each other, why didn’t Marcel introduce him to her?

Weren’t they friends?

“But who’s that behind him?” Lila asked, pointing over to a large group behind them.

“Holy shit.” Nino cursed, knowing it was worth saying it this one time. “That’s, no. Those-”

“Wayne. They’re Wayne’s.” Alya finished, gawking at the sight of all the Waynes in one place.

There was the eldest child, Richard ‘Dick’ Grayson, talking with his other brothers: Timothy Jackson Drake and Jason Peter Todd. Right behind them was Stephanie with Cassandra, Duke -the recent addition to the family- at the end of the mob, his face glued to his phone. But at the front?

Leading the family was Bruce Wayne himself, smiling when he saw Marcel talking with Kent.

The trio watched as Marcel straightened up and quickly turned his head, a grin appearing on his face when he saw the Waynes, quickly jogging up to Bruce. Alya watched as the two conversed, watching as other members of the family quickly noticed him and circled around Marcel to talk to him. 

“Come on, we have to get closer.” Alya insisted, already pulling Lila with her.

“Alya, I don’t think we should-” Nino started.

“Are you with us or not?” Alya hissed, wanting to get closer to the group. She could barely hear them, not wanting to miss the possible explanation as to why Marcel knew them.

With a sigh, Nino looked at his girlfriend before turning around and leaving them, shocking her. 

‘Fine! Have it your way!’ Alya wanted to scream, but knew that would blow her cover.

With Lila entail, she got as close as she could, Alya signaling Lila to keep as quiet as she could.

“-class trip? You could’ve given us a heads up, Red!” Alya heard Grayson exclaim, watching as he ruffled Marcel’s hair.

“Hey! It took an hour to get it this neat!”

“See! He gets it!” Jason exclaimed, pulling out the hair tie from the mess of hair and promptly redid Marcel’s half bun with ease. “Guys with short hair will never understand.” Jason said, Marcel voicing a ‘Ditto’ while Tim and Dick glared at them while the girls simply cleared their throats. “Well, you guys at least understand why we have to get up an hour earlier to get ready for the day.”

“By the way, where’s Damian?” Alya heard Marcel ask, feeling Lila’s grasp in her hand tighten. Alya glanced at her before completely looking over to her friend.

Lila’s face was blank, but her eyes said it all. She didn’t even need to see the tear spooling in Lila’s eyes to see what she felt.

She was scared. 

“Demon spawn? Last time I checked on him, he was talking to Jon.”

“Jon’s here?!” Marcel exclaimed, looking over to Clark. “Uncle Clark! You didn’t tell me Jon was here!”

“I didn’t? Must have slipped my mind.” Clark said, whispering that last line.

“Did someone call for me?” Alya watched as this Jon came into view, watching as Marcel grinned. 

“Jon!” Marcel smiled, running to the boy and hugging him. “It’s been so long!”

“We literally saw each other over spring break!” Jon chirped, effortlessly prying himself from Marcel’s grasp. 

“But that was months ago!”

Alya watched as someone else made their way to the group, her eyes widening as she recognized their face. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” She whispered, replaying Nino’s words from earlier. 

_ “Maybe Marcel is doing it because of the person Damian might be. Maybe Damian doesn’t want their relationship to be-” _

_ -known. For it to be a secret.  _

Alya cursed herself. 

It all made sense now. 

The reason why Marcel couldn’t introduce Damian to them? He was a Wayne, people who loved to keep their life a secret.

“Jon, I already told you various times, but why must you...“ the youngest Wayne started, only for his words to trail when his eyes locked onto Marcel. 

Alya watched as Marcel slowly turned to look at the youngest Wayne, his mouth gaping a bit. 

“Damian.” He spoke, Alya watching as he took a single step forward. 

“ _Habibi_.” Damian replied. “What-“

“Damian!” Marcel exclaimed, running to Damian, scooping him into a hug before taking a step back and cupping Damian’s face. “I’ve missed you so much.”

Alya watched as Damian’s face softened, his eyes filling with adoration. 

“As have I.” Damian replied, having tip-toed to kiss Marcel, using his hand to bring Marcel closer to him.

Alya watched as the two parted, the family grinning at the lovebird’s gesture.

“S-So he did...he did have someone he li-liked.” Lila whispered, her voice cracking. 

She hated this feeling. She hated the blurring of her vision and the pain in her chest. She hated the ever so growing lump in her throat. 

_ “I suggest you set your eyes on someone else.” Marcel told her as she measured her arm. “I don’t want you to get hurt because of me.” _

Why didn’t she heed his advice? Maybe because she thought he was just being sweet? Maybe because she was in denial?

Doesn’t matter. Clearly, they weren’t meant to be...

Lila quickly left the scene, Alya debating on whether to follow her bestie or stay to listen. 

_ What kind of question was that? _

Alya chased after her friend, missing the moment Marcel (holding Damian’s hand), Jon, Clark and the rest of the Waynes disappeared behind the door that only Justice League members were allowed to go through.

**Author's Note:**

> I might end up making this into a series or some type of collection of oneshots for this au... we'll see...


End file.
